


Yes

by TakeCareOfYouBaby



Series: Stackson one shots [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Stackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeCareOfYouBaby/pseuds/TakeCareOfYouBaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles cuts him off. “Because I’m saying yes.”</p><p>Jackson stops, stares, gapes at him. </p><p>“You—what?”</p><p>“I’m saying yes.”</p><p>“You’re saying yes,” Jackson repeats, states. Stiles nods. </p><p>“I’m saying yes,” he confirms again. </p><p>“You want to marry me,” Jackson says, like he can’t believe it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yes

"JACKSON!"

The yelling is enough to get him to stop, at least. He stops, but he doesn’t turn around. Stiles jogs to catch up with him and stops a few feet away. “Come back,” he says, taking deep breaths to try and keep his voice steady. “Please, come back, just…” he trails off. 

“Why?” Jackson doesn’t turn around, and Stiles can hear how broken he sounds, even through the pouring rain. 

“Because this is really stupid.”

“ _Stupid?!_ ” Jackson echoes, his voice going shrill. “How is this stupid, I just—”

Stiles cuts him off. “Because I’m saying yes.”

Jackson stops, stares, gapes at him. 

“You—what?”

“I’m saying yes.”

“You’re saying yes,” Jackson repeats, states. Stiles nods. 

“I’m saying yes,” he confirms again. 

“You want to marry me,” Jackson says, like he can’t believe it. Like Stiles is insane for even considering it, despite the fact that Jackson ran outside in the pouring rain when Stiles didn’t answer the question immediately. 

“YES!” Stiles shouts, throwing out his arms in exasperation. “How many times do you need me to say it?”

“A billion would be a good start,” Jackson says, then he takes the few steps between them and wraps Stiles up in his arms, kisses him hard. It’s wet and cold and the rain is trickling down Stiles' neck, down in under the collar of his shirt and he shivers, but Jackson lips are warm against his. And Jackson would be lying if he said he hasn’t always wanted to reenact this scene from The Notebook. 

“It wasn’t over for me,” Jackson murmurs against his lips, they’re totally on the same page despite Jackson's loud complaints every time Stiles votes for the movie. 

“I love you,” is the only response Stiles can think of to that, but to be fair, it’s a pretty good one.


End file.
